


We were supposed to go home

by reetsu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were supposed to go home"- six word story</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were supposed to go home

It is what Koujaku says as he holds Aoba close to him, gripping his cold hand. He keeps cradling Aoba in his arms despite Aoba had already given his last breath a long time ago.

It is what Noiz yells continuously until is nothing but a whisper. His tears fall and slide down Aoba emotionless face.

It is what Clear thinks as he carries Aoba, in his last minutes, back home, singing to him one last time. Aoba thanks Clear before giving in to his wounds.

It is what Mink wanted, at least for Aoba. He promises to be at Aoba side until he closes his eyes, so he won’t be alone when death comes.

It is what Ren had hoped. As both hold hands in Aoba mind, aware of Oval Tower collapsing over them, they say their last words to each other. “I love you.”


End file.
